A Rainy Day Confession
by Chaikia
Summary: Today, the weather forecasters said that it will be a rainy day today. Oh! Oha-Asa also said that Leos' and Aquarius' will have a closure today! Kagami arrived at school with his clothes all wet! Kuroko told him to change in the Gym. So they are both stocked inside the Gym. Then, unexpected turn of events will happen as Kagami pieces his thoughts! KagaKuro


Hello! This is my second fic, aaaannndd~ my first fanfic for Kuroko No Basket! I have many stories under my sleeves so I hope I will have good reviews! Because reviews makes me happy!

This is my first time writing a romance fic and a two-shot please enjoy!

Pairings: KagamixKuroko

* * *

A RAINY DAY CONFESSION

Kuroko is on the streets on his way towards school. He left early since it's his daily routine to get to school first. While walking he passed by a store for appliances with opened televisions placed outside for display. He looked at it and there, a man in his early thirty's is reporting with a weather map behind him.

"_The weather for today will be a rainy one so expect continues raining since—"_

Kuroko wondered "Rainy? I forgot to bring an umbrella….." He said as he started walking again but stopped near a radio, he could hear the voice of the Oha-asa reporter

"For today, Aquarius' and Leos' will be the luckiest today! To those who have the mentioned zodiacs that had a relationship, it will be your time to develop and improve it further! And to those who are very closed friends well…you might get intimate today!—"

Kuroko blushed a little but remained his expressionless face "Kagami-kun?...Him? But—" Considering Kagami being his crush since he was touched by his dedication to basketball and kind but badass personality

"I-I guess we will not get into that "Kind" of relationship" He sighed but smiled

"What kind of day will it be today?..." Kuroko looked up in the slightly darken sky in wonder "Oh? It's starting….I should hurry" Kuroko said as he started jogging

* * *

~Streets~

Kagami yawned as he walked on the streets on his way towards the school. His on the mood to wake up early since he can't sleep. Then something popped up in his mind

"That's right….isn't Kuroko waking up this early? I guess it will be only me and him since there will still be time before classes' starts" Kagami sighed as he continued walking

On his way he saw Maji's Burger and decided to get inside. He went to the counter

"How may I help you sir?" The girl said after she bowed

"1 pie—" _Wait. Kuroko's probably there right?...I should buy him one too_ "2 pieces of burger please, the usual" Kagami said as the girl began doing her work

After a while he went out while eating a burger and the other burger packed in a plastic. He continued walking and all of a sudden it started to rain very hard.

"Oh shit!" Kagami yelled as he used his bag for umbrella and sprinted off and found an area where he can shelter for the meantime. He pants because of running and at the same time shivered because his school uniform is completely soaked

"Oh man…..I didn't know it will rain!...Tch, where can I find an umbrella?!" He groaned in annoyance

Luckily when he faced to the right there was a store where there is an umbrella. He smirked and quickly went inside it and brought a light blue-red colored umbrella.

"Weird, the color red is like mine and the blue's like Kuroko…." He said as he looked up in the umbrella then realization hit him and he blushed veeeerry hard "N-No! I-it's not like that!" He said then continued walking oh, jogging actually

* * *

~Seirin High School, Classroom~

Kuroko slid the door open to his classroom and went towards his assigned seat, he hang his bag on the side of his table and sat on it as he looked outside. It was raining very badly

Kuroko only sighed "What a good way to start the day…." He said

He looked towards the board and he saw that the board writing are still not erased yet "I guess Sensei is too busy to forget erasing it" He said as stood up and went to the blackboard and started erasing the writings.

He started erasing the lower parts first then the middle but when it's time to erase the higher part, he struggled a little trying to reach it. He sighed and took a few steps backward

"I wonder how can I reach it?" Kuroko said thinking

"Maybe I can jump, but my uniform might get dirty." He said as he shook his head

He looked at the chairs "I can reach it if I will use them….I guess that will do" Kuroko said as he went to the nearest chair. When he was about to lift it up the door slammed opened revealing Kagami with his clothes and hair wet dripping waters to the floor

"Oh, a miracle happened. Kagami-kun arrived second" Kuroko said as he clapped his hands

"O-Oi! Can't you see I'm very wet here?!" Kagami yelled as he went inside

"By the way, I bought you a—" Kagami said as he lifted his left hand but his jaw dropped since the burger is missing "SHIT! I dropped it!" Kagami yelled

"What's the matter Kagami-kun?"

Kagami just sighed "Nothing, well….."

Kuroko looked at him "Hmmm?" Kagami looked away

"W-Well, y-you always wake up early! S-S-So….I-I-I decided to buy you a burger—"

"I see, that's very thoughtful of you, Kagami-kun….Thank you even though I didn't received it" Kuroko smiled at Kagami

_Ba-thump!_

Kagami skipped a beat because of the smile, blood quickly rushing to his face as he looked down and nodded

Kuroko just turn around revealing that he himself is blushing too "_K-Kagami-kun….."_

Then he looked at Kagami again "W-What?" Kagami said getting uncomfortable because of Kuroko's stare

"Can you help lift me up there?" Kuroko pointed the blackboard where the writings on the top part are still not erased

"Why?" Kagami asked lifting his brow in curiosity

"Well, I really can't reach it. I was about to carry this chair but you arrive suddenly. So instead of carrying this please help me instead" Kuroko said

Kagami put his hand on the back of his neck " I guess it wouldn't hurt" Kagami said

"Oh, before anything else" Kuroko walked up to Kagami and while he picked up his blue handkerchief from his pocket. He lifted his hands up and started drying Kagami's face which caught him off guard.

Kagami unconsciously touched Kuroko's hands. They stayed in that position, with them looking at each other eye to eye.

Kagami can clearly see Kuroko's face. His blue eyes and his lips that he could almost kiss it because something about it is tempting. Kagami didn't realize that he is slowly leaning towards Kuroko.

Kuroko was the one to snap from his own thoughts, then blinked and blushes a little because his face are centimeters apart almost to the point that they can kiss any minute. "Kagami-kun?" He said which snap Kagami out to reality.

"G-Guaaah!" Kagami yelled in surprise as he realize his actions, he quickly pulled his face away from Kuroko facing his back against him with his face completely red like his hair "S-S-S-Sorry! Kuroko!" He said

Kuroko who was also surprise just shrugged it off but he is clearly overwhelmed by the happenings as he was still blushing. Kagami couldn't believe his actions, he almost kissed Kuroko! What can he do Kuroko's very adorable and cute—wait. WHAT?! Kagami just shook his head violently trying to shake off the ideas.

"Please come over here Kagami-kun" Kuroko said

"Oh, coming" Kagami said as he walked closer to Kuroko and stop behind him

"So just lift me up a little but please be gentle with me, I can easily have bruises" Kuroko said which Kagami misinterpreted

Blood rushing towards to his face again as he went into his wild imaginations. Kuroko noticed that Kagami was spacing out "Kagami-kun?" Kuroko called but Kagami didn't react. Kuroko sighed "I guess this is my only choice" He said

He readied his right hand then….

_**SLAP!**_

"OW! THE HELL KUROKO?!" Kagami yelled angrily at Kuroko

"Well, you were spacing out so I decided to wake you up from your imaginations. Please just hurry so that we can finish this and let you change clothes, I can't afford you getting sick" Kuroko said

"R-Really?" Kagami smiled, was he worried? Wait…..he said we right?

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well knowing you, even if you are sick you will still play basketball making all of us worried" Kuroko said

Kagami just sweat-dropped "O-Oh….well"

"Please hurry" Kuroko said

Kagami, who is flustered a little just nodded as he bent down a little and wrapped his arms on Kuroko's waist and lifted him up a little. Kuroko erased the writings easily because he is being lifted. As Kagami continued moving slowly to the side while Kuroko erased it he noticed how light Kuroko's weight is

"_Is he even eating properly?"_ Kagami said in his thoughts "Maybe not, since I always see him drink that Vanilla Shake always" Kagami gently lifted Kuroko up as he was sliding down slowly so he had to adjust him again.

Erasing the last writing Kuroko sighed in relief "There, finally….all done I have to remind Sensei to erase his writings before going home" Kuroko said

"Well knowing him" Kagami said

"C'mon Kagami-kun"

"Where?"

"To the Gym, Why?"

"Oh….nothing" Kagami scratched his back a little before following Kuroko

* * *

~Gym~

"This place is scary when we are not using it" Kagami commented on how dark the gym is

"Indeed, because I got used to everyone's lively noises and I guess that's what completes our practices….us having fun together" Kuroko said

Kagami smiled "You really treasure us huh?"

Kuroko smiled at him " Of course, since they were the first one to notice me and welcome me in this team….unlike in Teiko, we lack "something"…." Kuroko sadly reminisce

"I see…."

Kagami and Kuroko went inside the "Lockers' Room" To get Kagami's training clothes for him to change into. Kagami opened his locker and picked his black tank top and white shorts. He closed his locker then proceeds to take his uniform off

After he took off his t-shirt, he noticed that Kuroko was looking away slightly embarrassed, he smirked at it and has decided to tease him

"Like what you see?" Kagami smirked as Kuroko looked at him like an idiot just asked him

"What are you saying Kagami-kun? I'm not" Kuroko said as he went to the door and opened it, but before he completely went out he looked back at Kagami

"I'm just scared that you would do something to me"

"WHAT?!" Yelled as his faced exploded in red

"Hey Kuroko! What do you mean by that?! H-Hey—" But Kuroko was already out

"Geez….how can he say that out of the blue?" He shrugged

"It's not blue Kagami-kun, it's dark right now" Kuroko's voice said

"STOP EAVESDROPPING!"

After changing he went out of the room, when he went out he looked around looking for Kuroko, he stopped when he spotted Kuroko sitting on the nearest bench. He walked towards him; his footsteps might have grabbed Kuroko's attention because he shot his head towards him

"Oh, you're finished Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, Kagami just gave him a nod

"Where's your uniform?" Kuroko asked

Kagami went to sit beside Kuroko and sighed "Well, I just laid them on the bench there, who knows how long will it take for them to dry off" Kagami sighed

Then it became silent, all they could hear is rain, nothing else. Kagami is starting to get uncomfortable for a short time after they spoke to each other. Then he had think of an idea "Kuroko" he said catching Kuroko's attention

"Hmmm?"

"Play basketball with me" Kagami said smirking, he knew he could kill time since its very boring and he love to see Kuroko's struggling face while trying defeating him

Then Kuroko just stared at him "….W-What?" Kagami asked

"Are you stupid?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you just got wet because of rain, and now you want to shower in sweat?" Kuroko said

"W-Well…." Kagami thought of an excuse

"And I know you're bored, so you're probably going to use me to kill time" Kuroko said

Bull's Eye!

Kuroko just said his thoughts without even him mentioning it! Is he very predictable? In Kuroko's case Kagami's very predictable knowing him who could get bored easily

"So what do you want to do?" Kagami asked

"Nothing"

"That's very boring"

"I know"

Silence….

Kagami sighed "Okay, can you at least let me get some shoots?" Kagami asked

Kuroko think for a second then nodded "As long as you don't run and dunk…well since you're shooting try to shoot a little far away"

"Yosh!" Kagami stood up and went on the court; he pulled the basket carrying many balls a little far away from its position just as Kuroko said. Wait a minute…he's actually following Kuroko? What is he, his mother?

He wonder when did that happen. But it might be because he considers Kuroko as someone "strong" not "weak". He remembered the first time they met, he called him weak a number of times but still, he didn't even got angry, he wonder why Kuroko didn't even frowned or at least say anything when he do that. Instead he just proved himself to him

"Okay…." He said as he grabbed a ball and readied his stance

But there was one time when Kuroko punched him, and that was when they were against Shutoku. He admit it he overestimated himself sometimes saying only he could do it or he wants to do it alone. He felt guilty about it, but…

He shoots the ball and it went in, he picked up another ball

What he most regretted about was when he returned Kuroko's punch a lot stronger. If he could remember that time his bruised was a lot redder than his. How can he do that? He was just trying to make him realize that he can't do it if there's no teamwork.

He shoots the ball

But the good things is, that the argument didn't last long and all things went back to normal again

The ball went in again, he picked another ball again

Then another thing he felt guilty was when they lost against Touo and….Aomine. He remembered that Kuroko was the most affected of them all. His passes failed and sometimes he just spaced out. Another worst thing he had done was when he said that they should play Basketball separately; he remembered being an ass there, always playing alone even though his teammates are there and….he avoided Kuroko.

He shoots the ball again

He really was an idiot even now. How could he do that? He should be there as his friend to comfort him when he was hurt or disappointed, but what did he do? He just avoided him shit there.

The ball went in again.

He just sighed, he was lucky that Kuroko was able to forgive him all the time. But….what is this feeling?..."Why?...Why am I feeling this way?..." He just sighed again and picked up another ball.

He looked towards Kuroko, but was surprised because Kuroko is lying down on the bench asleep. He must have been consumed by the silent so he failed to keep his consciousness still.

Kagami, placed the ball back on the basket and proceeded to walk towards Kuroko. He knelt beside him watching his face….more exactly…examining and admiring it

He caressed his cheek "Soft…" He mumbled. He looked at Kuroko's lips, they were…..tempting like they were asking to be kissed. Then Kagami didn't know that he was slowly leaning towards it, as his mind was being clouded with images of him and his shadow.

"_D-Damn!…"_ He cursed on his mind as he successfully pressed his lips to Kuroko's. He stayed like that for awhile with his heart beating very fast. He pulled back with a thin line of saliva connecting their lips

Kagami wiped the saliva away from his mouth as he looked away clearly embarrassed and his face showing several shades of red.

"D-Did I?...Did I fell for him?: Kagami mumbled as he stood up and started walking away.

He looked back again at Kuroko as he sighed. One thing is for sure…..

Kagami smiled at Kuroko's sleeping figure

"I really DID fell in-love with you…..very badly" Kagami said as he started walking again and continued practice.

When he was about to pick another ball he heard Kuroko groaning and moaning "Nnnh…..Mgh…" Kuroko sat up rubbing his eyes as his blurred eyes became clearer K-Kagami-kun?..." he whispered as he looked around

"I-I….must have slept during practice" He mumbled quietly

Kagami walked towards Kuroko and stopped in front of him "Oi, why did you fell asleep?!" Kagami asked

"I'm sorry, the weather is gloomy and it's very quiet so I fell asleep" Kuroko said as he stood back, but he stubled forward a little "U-Uwaaah!" Kuroko unconsciously exclaimed in surprise

Luckily Kagami caught him in his arms "Hey, you okay?" Kagami asked Kuroko who just nodded

Kuroko then looked at their current position then blushed. Kagami's arms was wrapped around his waist that's why their bodies are pressed to each other, Kuroko was also resting his self and his hand on Kagami's strong chest.

Kagami noticed Kuroko's embarrassment, making him smirk. This will be a great opportunity to confess…..In his own way.

Kagami took a deep breath _"Here goes…"_ He thought before talking

"You know…." Kuroko looked at Kagami "You always tempt me" Kagami said as Kuroko's eyes widen in confusion

"W-What….do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean Kuroko, I'm sure you also noticed my actions this past few days, even now" Kagami said

Kuroko just looked away, his cheeks getting colored with light-pink "I_i don't know what you are saying" Kuroko lied

He really knows what Kagami is talking about but, he still can't believe himself that's why he needs to see it himself too. Because if he will give those "actions" any meaning….They might give him false hopes and ending his self getting hurt in the process

Kagami snuggles on Kuroko's neck, smelling his scent and feeling his soft skin. His lips almost kissing Kuroko's collar-bone giving Kuroko a shiver.

"I know you're lying Kuroko" Kagami said making Kuroko flinch

"With all the actions I've done so far, I really doubt it if you haven't caught the idea yet…." Kagami mumbled on Kuroko's ear

"K-Kagami-kun…." Kuroko whispered

"If you still don't get it….then I will make you feel it" Kagami said as he pulled his head back and faced Kuroko

Slowly, he leaned towards Kuroko and pressed his lips to Kuroko's.

Kuroko was taken aback for a while, but he got the hang of it and melted with the kiss. He can feel Kagami's tongue exploring his wet cavern and his tongue dancing with it.

Kuroko and Kagami pulled away from each other since they are running out of air.

"Kuroko…." Kagami mumbled as he looked at Kuroko's clear blue eyes

"Do you get it now?..."

Kuroko nodded

Kagami smiled as he hugged Kuroko very tightly. He pulled away again as his scary eyes soften "Can I….kiss you again?" Kagami asked

Kuroko hesitated for a moment but nodded again as Kagami pressed his lips again to his but this time, Kuroko finds his arms wrapping itself on Kagami's neck pressing him even more to his self.

Kagami pulled away suddenly "I love you….."

Kuroko smiled, he has been waiting for those words "I love you too" he replied

They smiled at each other again as they started kissing each other, enjoying each other's presence and feeling the joy of their love finally let loose.

* * *

~.~

….I Really Suck At This…..*Sigh*…Well I Hope You Enjoyed It!

OKAY! I'll Start Writing More "Romance Fics" To Enhance My Sense Of Romance!


End file.
